The time of need
by SuperSayianGodTrunks
Summary: no summary


Disclaimer:** I don't own dragonball z**

**A/N: What up guys I know my other one new girl sucked but this won't. In This trunks is a bad ass. I also want to say can you not be yelling at me because Launch is now 16 and Trunks is also 16 **

The time of need

Trunks pov

"Trunks" said the teacher "what do you want Mr. Hane" said Trunks "I want your homework" said Hane. "well I don't have it" " that is another late for you Launch can you please assist this slacker" said Hane. "Um sir you said last time you would" " hold on miss launch did you call me a slacker to me you are the laziest person ever". " Oh yeah if I'm so lazy why am kicking you out this classroom" he said " because your to lazy to teach me maybe this school is not the best" I said. "maybe its not because of people like you so get out now". later that day. " hey really you talk to my dad like that bitch" said Carmen. That ugly hoe "Carmen shut the fuck up nobody gives two shits about your dad". " hey don't make beat your ass like I did your sister bra". " I would beat your ass if this was not school grounds hoe". " alright then trunks the coward fight me at the cell games dick". " fine you asshole tell everyone your gonna need the help you hoe". at the cell games. " You ready dick face" she said " yup ass cheeks". she charged I used a leg sweep she fell stomped her face picked her up punched her in the face she went flying into a tree gave her 60 punches to the stomach. " your done bitch stay down" I said. "I'm going home thot".

Launch and Trunks pov

" hey you trunks" I said "what" he said an then looked at me and stared at my eyes. "wow I never noticed how beautiful you are" Trunks said " what Trunks I have a boyfriend" she said " Oh yeah you do sorry for saying that" _I'm so dumb why did I say that. _" sorry I forgot about that I just really like you" " oh well we can still be friends okay". " alright" I said with a sad face. The next school day. " SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU BITCH ASS LIAR" I heard someone say but I recognized the voice its Launch " HEY WHATS GOING ON HERE" " why are you here" Tien said " IM HERE BECAUSE SHE IS YELLING AT YOU WHY" " SHE THINKS I HAD SEX WITH VIDEL AND CARMEN" " dude you did you posted it on Facebook dumb ass" Trunks said. " What is he talking about Tien" said launch " nothing he's a damn lie". " hey I'm not lying who you going to believe this guy or me" said Trunks. " um I want proof from both sides" said Launch. " no what FUCK YOU LUNCH YES I DID HAVE SEX WITH THEM YOU BITCH" he said before my fist knocked him to him ground and then a kicked followed which made him stumble more." NOW GET THE FUCK UP AND APPOLGIZE TO HER YOU ASS" I watched Trunks say. " sorry said" Tien when it was over I forgot about the teacher, but he came In at the wrong time it was not long till people found out Tien got the shit beat out of him.

Launch pov

" hi Trunks thanks for the help" "no problem" " I wanted to give you something" I leaned over and gave a kiss and my number. " bye" I said that same day at my house I got a call "hello" I said " hello" I heard Trunks say " hi trunks umm why are you calling" " I was calling to see if you wanted to come over my house and hang out. " alright be there in a bit" I said. " Trunks are you home" " in here" I heard him say. " hey Launch wow you are beautiful" _all I was wearing was red dye in my hair black shirt skinny red pants and black Jordan's. _"Trunks sense you like me you want to go out" " Yeah sure I will go out with you" "okay" I said to him, a while later "I got go" "wait let me take you on my dirt bike" " here is your helmet" "I don't need it" " alright" he said. The next day.

Trunks pov

" hey babe how do you feel" "Good and tired" she answered then we gave each other a hug and a kiss and went to class that same day there was a thud. THUD " what was that" I said " nothing class" THUD THUD " what was that" whole class " Umm guys who is janemba" " WHAT EVERYONE GET OUT OF HERE TO A SAFE PLACE NOW" " alright" " ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" THUD "let me introduce myself janemba" " you think you can beat me don't make me laugh" " Unsheathe your sword right now" "wait your super sayain 3" " Yes Now lets go" Halfway through the fight. " ahh your strong with your sword janemba". "Trunks what are you doing" I heard launch " NO LAUNCH MOVE" Haa Thud "Launch NOOOO ahhhh" "now you've done it your getting it" leg sweep punch stab drop throw big bang attack. " stay down ahh die" slice swoosh " Ahh that hurt I feel stronger though Launch get up launch please" " I'm fine I'm a sayain my mother is a sayain "what do you mean your sayain" " I'm someone's daughter that I can't say. " is it raditz or something" " maybe or maybe not " " Will talk about this later" " let's talk about this at my house" " okay at Your house will talk about this" " now what about the school" " OH YEAH"

**A/N just getting done at 11:40 crazy I was doing all this stuff and forgot anyway leave a review and slap dat favorite button check out other people remember can't just have one favorite and I might use your idea so see ya**


End file.
